RP Solo Stories
RP Solo Stories are stories that show a sinifigant time for a character of the RP. These stories are posted by User Blog Post Rules 1. It must be on a blog post, it can't be posted as a wiki page. 2. It can be about any character you controll. 3. You can add more of your characters to the Solo Story. It dosen't have to have only one character. 4. If you want to add another User's OC, you will have to ask. The same goes for non-OCs. 5. If the story has more then one part, then you can either add contents to the blog, or create another blog for the other part(s). Stories This is the list of the RP Solo Stories so far. Shade's Master Shadow.....NightDusk! This is the vary first Solo Story on this wiki and the first Solo Story created by SierraSia. Main Character: Shade Amethyst New Characters: Venomiss, Mud-Bud, Q-Pid, Lake. Other Characters: NightDusk. Time/Location: This took place during the 6 months between the 1st RP and the 2nd RP in Sia's hometown. Bio: Shade believes that he may be a Shadow Being, but was still unsure, so he walks around town thinking. While doing so, Shade runs into some of the Anti-Heroes Sia fights with sometimes. Sia's Homwtown Shock This is the second Solo Story created by SierraSia and the first Solo Story to have more then one part Main Character: Sia Sapphire New Characters: Lilly, Alfa the Wizard, Michle Bluesmith Time/Location: This toke place durring the six months in between the 1st RP and 2nd RP in Sia's home town. Bio: When Sia come back to her hometown, she finnaly tells her father her secret about her powers. Then he told Sia things about her mother. Still worried about the one part she was able to remember on "that day", Sia gose to Alfa for some advice. Sia's Homwtown Shock (Part 2) Main Character: Sia Sapphire New Characters: Dr. Noah Bluesmith Other Characters: Lilly, Shade Amethyst, Venomiss, Mud-Bud, Lake, Q-Pid. Time/Location: Same time and location as part 1. Bio: Sia and Lilly go to Sia's uncle, Doctor Noah Bluesmith, to help find clues about the day Sia dosen't remember. A few moments later, Sia and Lilly discover a shocking suprise from Sia's rivals and enemies. The Spark Dies Out Main Character: Spark Topaz Other Characters: Q-Pid, NightDusk. Time/Location: This toke place durring the six months between the 1st RP and the 2nd RP at Sia's hometown, a abandon werehouse, and at a hotel miles away from Sia's hometown. Bio : Spark chases Q-Pid to get a "package" that Q stole from NightDusk. Later, Spark get an ''exploding ''suprise. In the end, one girl is seen ploting her revenge. Black Doom's Lament This is the first Solo Story created by Bandicootfan63 Main Character: Black Doom New Characters: Luna (Luna's Mother), Maria Robotnik Other Characters: Bean, Shadow Time/Location: The beginning toke place in the presant in the Desth from Above RP on Black Doom's star ship, and the rest of it was 50 years ago on the ARK. Bio: This RP Solo Story takes a look into Black Doom's past when he was with Luna's mother and what hapened to him and the girl he loved when the G.U.N. agents invaded. Crash Man, Reborn This is the first, and so far the only, RP Solo Story that has only one character in it. Main Character: Crash Man Time/Location: Durring the 6 months between the 1st RP and the 2nd RP at Seaside Hill. Bio: This story reveils parshly on how Crash Man gained his dark form. Luna's Origin Main Character: Luna Moonstone New Characters: Professor Gerald. Other Characters: Shadow the Hedgehog (cameo), Black Doom (cameo), Sabir the Hedgehog, Dark Black, Espio the Chameleon (flashback scean only). Time/Location: Part 1: inside Project Moonstone's conciousness, but had visions of the ARK 50 years ago. Part 2: at Eggman's old base and at the reaserch location at the end of the part. Part 3: at the reaserch location. Part 4: A DNA exparament and reaserch base and in an ally way. Part 5: In the deaths of a cave in a forest. The ruins of the research location. Bio: This RP shows what visions Luna had befor being even actually born. It also shows how Luna met Sabir and how he died and shows a peek into New Moon Nightmare's power. Crash Man Meets Mikoto This is the first Solo Story to have a main character that was a main character in a previouse Solo Story. Main Character: Crash Man Other Characters: Mikoto. Time/Location: This Solo Story toke place durring the seven years in between the Death from Above RP and the Seven Years Later RP. And the location was in a forest on Fenith Island. Bio: This RP Solo Story shows how Crash Man met Mikoto. Jade's Beginning Note: This Solo Story is not officially compleated and has only one part in it so far. Main Character: Jade the Fox New Characters: Rob the Raccoon Other Character: Ruby the Fox (mentoned) Time/Location: First part: in the Seven Years Later RP time line at the Abandoned Workyard. Bio: Q-Pid's Terrifying Witness This is the first Solo Story that actually toke place durring an event in the RP. Main Character: Q-Pid Other Characters: Juliet, Espio the Chameleon, Sabir the Hedgehog, Spark Topaz (cameo). Time/Location: This Solo Story toke place durring the Seven Years Later RP at the G.U.N. HQ. Bio: This Solo Story shows Q-Pid's View on an even that occured in the RP. Luna's Search Main Character: Luna Moonstone Other Characters: Charmy Bee, Alfa the Wizard. Time/Location: The was an off-screen event in the Seven Years Later RP at The Chaotix base and at Alfa's shop. Bio: This shows how Luna snuck onto the UFO and why. Black Doom Corrupted Main Character: Black Doom Other Characters: Doctor Neo Cortex, Doctor N-Gin, Egg Pawns (cameo). New Characters: Blowtorch Guy, "Black Doom/Chaos Heart", Chaos Heart. Time/Location: This was an off-screen event durring the Death from Above: Part 2 events on Black Doom's Starship. Bio: This shows the mysteries behind the "Chaos Heart" and the "Void" that were mentioned in the RP. Raceing Transformed Bio: This story shows characters raceing each other to an unknown prize. Trivia *Silver the Hedgehog was originally supposed to appear in Racing, Transformed attacking Shadow the Hedgehog with a rockslide, but was cut. Category:Pages Category:R